Wings of Daze
by DreamDaze
Summary: Amy meets Mikirea, who changes her whole life. But, when new evil appears, Amy will find out that her new friend is much more than average.
1. A New Hope

Chapter 1

The Beginning- Where it All Starts 

Amy stepped out of a tall gray apartment building late at night. Her bangs covered her eyes, but you could still see her tears dripping down her cheek. The cloudy sky casted shadows on the streets around her. It slowly started to drizzle. Amy didn't move an inch, she just stood there in the rain. She didn't care about the rain, her mind was focused on something else. A strong wind passed her, and blew her red headband out of her hair. Her hair fell longer. She still didn't care. Her spine shivered, making her slightly jump. "That little witch!" she screamed out to the unusually empty streets. She rubbed her tearful eyes, and slightly stepped forward. Amy could still remember the evil snicker Sally gave her when Sally announced that she was dating Sonic. Amy's step turned into a run. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she dashed through the empty city streets. She stopped running when she reached a black gate. It was all black except for the gold unicorns standing on the top. Amy hastily took out a set of keys, and opened the gate. She ran through the gate, and then she stopped to look at the city. She slowly closed the gate door behind her and ran into the park. The storm grew. Amy's fur was damp, and pressed on her skin. The trees hovered over her, into the dark of the night. Amy started to run as fast as she could. She kept on running till she was deep in the dark forest, and she couldn't see any part of the city, or anything that would remind her of Sally and Sonic. She fell to her knees and started to bawl. Ashe yelled so loud that it seemed to eco. Her head started to pound. She put her hands to her forehead. The pain was overwhelming. She then collapsed on the ground, as the rain started to pour even more. A figure approached Amy.

Tails walked over to Sonic and questioned, "Where's Amy? She could be anywhere." Sally got up from the blue couch. " Who needs her anyway?" Sally signed, "Sonic come on, this is such a waist of time." Sally was tugging Sonic's arm. "Bu, But this is my house." Sonic wined. "I know, but you've gotta take me home, it's only polite." Sally pulled Sonic out of the door and slammed it in Tail's face. Sonic was as solid as stone. He was very confused. He didn't know what came over him, but his conscience kept on making him feel very nervous. Sally dragged Sonic all the way to her house. She gave him a hug and then closed her door on him. He was in the same position the whole time. Knuckles pulled up in a car. "Hey Sonic. Whatcha doing in the rain? Come on hop in." Knuckles groaned. Sonic and Knuckles weren't really the best of friends. They just helped each other out occasionally. Sonic finally snapped out of his stage, and opened the car door and he got in. Sonic looked out of the window the whole ride. Then he just walked to his house. "Last time I do him a favor!" Knuckles grunted. Knuckles drove away. Sonic plunked down on the couch. "Oh, some friend you are." Tails yelled at Sonic, "I hope you're happy. You don't even care about your friends." "Well Amy's a useless friend, she too much trouble than she's worth! Why do you care anyway! It's too bad we have to share this stupid apartment!" Sonic yelled back. Tails stamped off to his bedroom.

Amy woke up in a den of some sort. She was lying on a couch and was covered with a velvet blanket. "Huh? Where am I?" she coughed. She looked around the room. She saw a fire crackling. "Last time I was in the woods, what happened?" Amy thought aloud. A gold cougar entered the room. She had soft light blue eyes and long black hair that was in a braid that rested on her shoulder. The figure walked towards the couch, and then she stopped and put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Now that you're up, would you mind tellin' me why the heck you were in the pouring rain?" the cougar asked excitedly. "I really don't know, I just don't wanna see the city again! Who are you? Why did you care? No one else cared about me," Amy sighed. "Why? Why wouldn't I? It doesn't matter to me who you are. I couldn't just leave you there. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm Mikirae. Now, what about you? Who are you?" The gold cougar stated. "I'm Amy. I ran in the forest to start a new beginning. I wanna be as far away from Sonic and Sally!" she screamed. Just please be my friend, cause I have none now." Amy whispered. Mikirea was puzzled. "Um, rewind, and explain. I'm totally confused." she questioned. Amy explained the whole story to Mikirea. Don't worry Amy, um, wait a sec, what's your initials?"

"A for Amy, R for Rose, and T for Thorn."

"Okay then, I'm gonna call you ART. K?"

"Cool!"

"As I was sayin', Art we're gonna make Sonic change his mind about you."

"Huh? How?" 

"You'll see."

They hung out in the forest, and Mikirea taught Amy how to run faster, and how to deal in the forest, and how to dress different. Amy changed a whole lot. 


	2. The Forming of a Friendship

Chapter 2

Nayomai, Gabri and Sahiri

Tails was holding a meeting with the gang; Sonic, Sally, Rouge and Knuckles. Tails announced 

"Okay, I think that this time Amy's serious. I think we should make a search party for Amy. She's our friend. It's that right Sonic? Sonic, I'd expect you to do the right thing" Sonic gulped. Instead, Sally answered for him. "Tails leave it alone, Sonic and I are going to the movies. She's a thing of the past. Why bother? Right Sonic?" "Yah, um a, Amy who?" Sonic mumbled. Sally grabbed Sonic's arm, and tossed her hair with her other hand. He didn't want to see Amy again. She scared him, but for a different reason then, you would expect. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then fine. Knuckles, Rouge, you game?" "Amy's important to the group, I'm going!" Rouge cheered. "Me too," Knuckles smirked. "Fine then it's all settled, we'll look tomorrow." Tails gleamed. He turned to Sally and Sonic and gave them an evil stare. "Oh Tails, stop the guilt trip. It's useless. Sonic and I are going to he movies and that's final!" Sally took Sonic's arm and dragged him out. She once again slammed the door in Tails's face. 

Mikirae floated on her back as the sun shone down on the lake. It was a beautiful day, and there were no clouds in the sky. "Art," Mikirae said calmly. Amy's hair was now just free with no headband. Amy now no longer wore a big puffy skirt, but a tighter skirt, some short, and some long and she wore a tank top or a tube top. She wore either leather, silk or cotton. "Yah, what is it?" Amy laughed as she sprung out of the water and flipped, back under. She slowly paddled towards Mikirae. "Art, I think that you've gotta get back at Sally." Mikirae slowly answered, "It's no fair for you. You've gotta confront your friends about how you feel." "Yah, I guess so." Amy's voice became more serious. Mikirae started to scream. She was floating in mid air, and her eyes turned into a rainbow. Mikirae's body flew towards the center of the pond. Mikirae head faced the sun, and a beam shot from her eyes towards the sun. Her eye turned neutral again. She started to fall, and then she sunk to the bottom of the river.

"Tails you know Amy the best, where would she go?" Rouge questioned. "I think she go to the forest, far away from the city." Tails mumbled. The forest is too big, we'll never find her. She might have never survived the storm!" Knuckles groaned. "Am I the only one that thinks we'll find Amy?" Rouge sighed, "Knuckle's you're the only other one that has the key into the park. Please tell me you have it." Um… let me see…" Knuckles tugged at his shoe. The key then flicked out and it landed on Tail's head, "Ouch! Watch it Knucklehead!" Knuckles grabbed the key from Tails's head, and opened the gate. They walked inside. "Knuckles wasn't kidding!" Rouge exclaimed. The forest was huge. The trees were tall and they bent down, and hung over the three.

"Mik!! You okay? Mik! Wake up!" Amy pleaded. Mikirae was lying on the ground with her eye closed. Amy was shaking her as hard as she could. Suddenly, Mikirae's eyes flicked open. "Mik! You're okay! What happened?" Amy cheered. "What? Huh? I, I don't know. Screams. Tons of them. Darkness, lots of it. A lost child, no two…" Mikirae mumbled on and on. She then fainted again. "Mik. Mik!! What?!? Mik, speak to me!" Amy panted. A figure appeared in the mists, it was a female husky, who was a light velvet purple. It was so light it looked as though it was white. She had sloppy brown hair brushing her shoulder. She had light hazel eyes. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of shorts.

Tails looked down and spotted Amy, and the husky right in front of her. Amy might be in trouble, Tails thought to himself. He lowered down swiftly. In the back of his head, he was still thinking about Sonic and Sally. He shuddered at the thought. He landed down next to Amy. "Amy! What are you doing here? Amy you look totally different! Better." Tails cheered. "Tails!?!" It shocked Amy to see Tails.

"How'd you know I was…"

"Amy I know you. We've been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Hi." 

Amy wasn't happy to see Tails. It wasn't him. It was memories that haunted her. Tails turned around and asked the husky cautiously, "Who are you?" "I'm Gabri." The husky answered. She had a sweet soft voice. She flicked her eyelashes. She slowly held out her hand. Tails put out his hand and shook hers. She giggled. He blinked, and then they both let go of each other's hand. Gabri quickly ran over to Mikirae. "Wake up." Gabri whispered. Mikirae sat up and was back to normal. "Gabri! It's really you!" They gave each other a hug. Gabri and Mikirae glanced at each other. They had been friends for a long time. Mikirae explained to Tails and Gabri what's been going on with her and Amy. Then Tails explained what was going on in the city. "Come on, we have to find Knuckles and Rouge." Tails blurted. They set out to the right side first where Knuckles was. Little did everyone know, but Mikirae had two other friends in the forest.

Knuckles walked over to a bush that was rustling. "Amy? Is that you?" Knuckles peered around the bush. There was sitting a brilliant red tiger with her back resting on the tree. She had orange hair that was put into two very lose pigtails. Her glowing green eyes peered at him. "What do you want?" she asked calmly. Knuckles backed away. "I said, want do you want?" she said fiercely. "Um… Nothing" Knuckles said slowly. Tigers were known to be the most dangerous type of mobian because of their strength and short tempers. " Well then, who's Amy?" The voice of the tiger calmed down. "She, she's a friend. Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious. Let me help you find this Amy." "Um but…" Knuckles looked at the tiger's face. If he didn't say yes, he'd get on her real bad side, he thought. "Okay, I guess you can come." Knuckles grinned. "My name's Nayomai, thanks for asking. What's yours?" the tiger purred.

"Knuckles."

"Come on Knuckles, lets get going."

She slowly stood up. She climbed up the tree, and then sat on the highest branch. "It'll be easier to find her if we look from the highest point," Nayomai yelled down towards Knuckles. He had no choice but to follow. I'll glide around the area, he thought. Just then, a group of Mobians were walking from behind him. When Knuckles went to turn around, he lost his balance and fell to the forest ground. He looked up to see Amy peering down on him. "Is, is that, you, Amy?" Knuckles stammered. "Yep." Amy said cheerfully. 

"You look a lot different than the last time I saw you."

"I know."

Amy shrugged. Nayomai popped out of the tree and jumped down. "Hey Mik, Gab! How've ya guys been!" Nayomai growled with happiness. They all slapped hands. "Where's Sahiri?" Nayomai wondered. "She's on the other side of the forest." Mikirae sighed. "Huh?" Knuckles, Tails and Amy all looked at each other. "Art, I have other friends too, you just didn't meet 'em yet. For all of you who don't know, this is Gabri, and Nayomai." Mikirae laughed, "Oh yeah, Art is my nickname for Amy. Sahiri's a snake, and my friend! She's listening to this conversation right now. She can hear from very far away. I'm sure you guys will like her. Rouge probably met her already." "Off to find Rouge, and Sahiri!" Tails blurted.

"Hi." A voice came from a cave next to Rouge. 

"Who's there?" 

"I'm Sahiri, and you're Rouge." 

"How did you know that?" 

"It's easy, I can hear others from far away. The others are looking for you. Tails, Knuckles and Amy, be surprised. She looks different then you'd expect. Also some of my friends, Mikirae a gold cougar, Gabri a purple husky, and Nayomai a red tiger."

A purple cobra appeared in front of Rouge. She had blue hair that was trimmed to around her neck. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white tank top. She also had biking gloves on. She walked towards Rouge, and put out her hand and smiled. Rouge awkwardly shook hands with the snake. "I'll have to trust you," Rouge sighed. Rouge sat down on the forest floor and smiled at Sahiri. "I like you. I don't know why, but I like you. I feel awkward saying this, but lets be friends." "I just so." Sahiri sighed, "three… two… one… zer…" All of a sudden Amy and the group appeared. "Missed me?" Sahiri smirked to the group. "No, of course not!" Nayomai sarcastically answered. Little did everyone know, but this was the true beginning of the adventure… 

**Everyone, if you want me to keep on writing, I at least need five reviews to continue my story. If you want me to, please R&R. I also have other stories coming up. The first two chapters are explaining the deal, and my new characters. The story will truly begin chap. 3- Dangerous Path **

**P.S. Sonic and Amy will be together soon. Don't worry! Sonnikku and Amie forever!**


	3. The Confession

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. **

**In the story, it's been a year now. Mikirea, Amy, Nayomai, Gabri and Sahiri moved to the city. Just so you know, Mikirea doesn't exactly walk. She walks in air, but a centimeter. Like Shadow's shoes, except that it's her naturally walking. Sally and Sonic are still dating, but… Tails doesn't mind Sonic's new behavior as much. Everything's the same except that Amy isn't chasing Sonic! **

**They actually haven't seen each other since that first day. Also, it wasn't that Sonic was dating Sally that made Amy really mad, but… well find out in this chapter. **

"Trust you!" A black bat growled at a small girl hyena shaking in the corner of the room. They were both wearing black cloaks with a red outline except the bat's one was longer and more detailed then the other. "I, I," the hyena stuttered. "13 years ago, you had the chance to change her or kill her! Now her power is evolving! 13 years ago, you lied to me!" the bat growled in rage. 

"B…b…but…it…"

"Silence! It is time, maybe there is still hope."

"Master! I…I…"

"Fool! Leave my quarters at once before anyone is hurt! You are never to leave your room for a week, so you can suffer as I. Hand me your wand."

"My wand?"

"Yes idiot! Do as I say or you will be a statue for the rest of your life!"

"H…here's my wand," the hyena sighed in grief. Tears fell from her eyes. She took out a black stick with a jewel in the center and handed it to the black bat. The hyena bawled as she left the room.

"Those competitions were tough!" Amy cried as her sweat trickled down her cheek. Mikirea, Amy, Nayomai, Gabri and Sahiri walked out from the high school gym. They had just completed the Girls National Cup. 

"It's so weird. What is it?" Gabri said.

"Gabri it's just a trophy!" Sahiri laughed.

"No look!" Gabri cried. She pointed at the path. 

"Huh? What's that?" It was a blue swirl heading towards them. "Oh no! It's Sonic! That stupid hedgehog!" Amy growled. 

"Art cool it!" Mikirea said, "You shouldn't be so upset that he's dating Sally, no offense." 

"Mik, it's not that."

"Oh."

"Okay guys, well one day I walked in on Sonic and Sally talking, by accident. He was tellin' her that he hated my guts and never wanted to see me again. It broke my heart!"

"Sorry, Art. I didn't know."

" That's k."

The group of friends were talking more in depth about what was happening. Little did they know that Sonic overheard their conversation. He stopped running as soon as he passes them. He started to tear. He put his sunglasses on to cover his watery eyes. "Hey, Sonic pull yourself together, you don't care about Amy, right?" Sonic thought to himself. "Oh Sonic! Come watch me at cheerleading tonight!" Sally grasped Sonic and kissed him so all her friend could see. She then took his hang and dragged him of to her car.

"Tails, I can't go to Sally's cheerleading. I don't know why but I just can't." Sonic sighed laying on the purple couch. Tail was sitting on his favorite blue, bean bag chair eating a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Sonic, spill it…"

Mikirea walked up a flight of steps. She saw that Tails' and Sonic's apartment door was opened. She slowly opened the door when she heard Sonic talking. 

"…Tails, I know I going on and on, so hear it is. The truth, I've been hiding the fact that I always had a crush on Amy." Mikirea opened the door and saw Tails faint on the ground. 

"Little buddy, you ok?" Sonic sighed shaking Tails. Mikirea walked away as quickly as she could. Tails and Sonic saw Mikirea leave. 

"Tails, we've gotta stop her!"Sonic said nervously. Tails and Sonic dashed after Mikirea. When they found her outside, she stopped walking and turned around.

"It's about time you let out the truth Sonic. You've broken to many hearts. I'm gonna bring you down to Art's place."

"No way, are you nuts?"

"Are you afraid of the truth?"

Sonic started to run past Mikirea, and then she followed through the air. She was faster than him, but it was hard to spot him in the dark. Tails didn't follow. He understood what Mikirea meant. 

"Why don't you wanna tell Art the truth!" Mikirea yelled into the darkness. Sonic turned a corner, and he suddenly stopped. Amy was standing right in front of him.

"Tell me what?" Amy smirked.

"Yah, tell Amy what?" Sally smiled as she came over to Sonic and gave him a hug, "Tell her the truth!" Sonic mumbled and then realized he was surrounded. "I li…li…li, *mumble, mumbled* I…I…I…!"

"You what?" Sally yelled impatiently.

"_IlikeAmy_!" Sonic said it so fast that it was almost unclear, but everyone heard it. Sally fainted stone cold. Knuckles and Rouge saw Sally fall, for they were walking across the street. Amy stumbled backwards.

*FLASH!*

Mikirea rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She hastily got up and looked around. Everything in the dark damp city was frozen in time. Mikirea a girl jumping rope, but she never landed. She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her on the shoulder. She saw an adult black bat walking towards the front of her. She was wearing a long, black cloak with a red outline.

"Dear child, I am a wizardess of the Black Servers."

"What do you want with me?"

"I ask you to join us. We admire your skill. We have lived in the bitter ground for years of Death Valley. Humans and Mobians have banished us from here for all eternity. We shall have our revenge Now that your father has died."

In state of shock, there was a moment of silence. –Who is my father- Mikirea thought silently.

"No. I cannot join you. I cannot leave my friends to die especially for the uprising of evil."

"If that is your final choice, your life will be taken with many others, but you and your friends will face a worst death then all on this pathetic planet." 

"This is my final choice."

"Very well then." The black slashed her hand out to the side of her. She created a portal. It started to suck Mikirea in, along with Amy, Sonic, Tails, Sahirii, Gabri, Naomai, Rouge, Knuckles and Sally. When the portal closed. The black bat looked around at the city. "Summos, they have entered the portal, make sure they don't come out alive!" The black bat yelled into a cloud of darkness that appeared in front of the park. A cold voice answered, "Yes, your majesty. Where does the portal take them may I ask?"

"The Endless Winding Road, if the exit the road, well the will never find the path again!" The black bat smirked. "Remember, that is only their first task."

"Let the games begin. To bad, she would have been a nice ajustment." The darkness answered. The darkness faded, and then a large group of ghosts in cloaks walked towards the black bats opposite of where the darkness appear. They all held up wands, including the black bat. In perfect rhythm, the chanted words unheard by anyone. The air filled with gray mist. Everything in the city that was paused turned to stone. Then the group vanished, and everything in sight was stone. 


End file.
